


Hourglass without a Corset

by blonde_kars



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, featuring gabriel's love for jack's round bubble butt, this is literally mindless self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonde_kars/pseuds/blonde_kars
Summary: Jack Morrison has the best ass in the entirety of Overwatch, and heaven knows Gabriel belongs down below- down below between those asscheeks, that is.





	Hourglass without a Corset

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this piece of self indulgency in less than an hour fueled by my devotion for big booty-ed jack morrison; also as a gift for starsnores on twitter, because they drew a beautiful big booty-ed jack and people were bitching about it, so shotout to them. also, this is kinda nsfw but not super explicit i guess?

Jack Morrison had the best ass in the entirety of Overwatch. And no, he’s not saying it because he’s fucking the guy in question, because Jack had come into SEP with already a nice, round butt, and had left it with an even bigger one, not to mention the tits to match it. A Jessica Rabbit in blond and blue, the hourglass without corset of his dreams, and Gabriel was just the sloppy bunny writing him love letters with  _ rouge _ ( _ rouge _ marker, Jack had the monopoly in lipstick on their relationship and he was strangely possessive over his 1950’s vibe red ones, like he needed any more implements to run for  _ Miss America _ ). Probably on top of very important reports too.

Not that it’s not nice to put a corset around Jack’s waist and tug on the cords (true to his aesthetic, Jack adores a good waspie the most) or to smear his lipstick across his face along with other body fluids, but there’s just something about that ass, you know? Something about the most vanilla of fuckings, Jack’s ass high on the air, face on the pillows and Gabe’s hands on his thighs, dick buried to the balls inside that tight ass, and watch it bounce against him every time he thrusts inside.

Something about the way Jack sits on the chair at UN meetings with a vibe up his ass, knowing full well that Gabe’s eyes are all but stray of every little move of his, how he pushes his weight back slightly, like wanting to sink into the seat, wanting to feel it deeper as he keeps a totally straight face for the rest of the people in the room. 

Something about Jesse bouncing a coin on it because Genji refused to believe they weren’t implants, and they both getting away with it simply because Jack knows he has more blackmailing material against them that way, or maybe because Gabe was looking and there’s nothing that gets Gabriel Reyes going more than the dangerous cocktail of jealousy and pride of others admiring and desiring what is his, and Jack is nothing but an enabler because he likes to soak up the attention like his skin soaks up sunlight. Mind you, he usually ends up pretty burnt after his sun soaking, and so he does after prompting Gabriel into a claiming fuck, even if in very different parts of his body.

Heaven knows, Gabriel belongs down below- down below between those asscheeks, that is. Never hurts to eat Jackie out after a rough spanking, just so he can rub his beard against the red marks of his hands on the Commander’s ass (not that they haven’t tried other toys for it, but after a couple broken ones, they came to the conclusion nothing was ever going to hit harder than Gabe’s own hand, open and backhanded for the times he wanted to have a plus of roughness).

Or maybe it’s something about the times Jack stuffs that arse in panties that are too small, just so Gabriel can rip them off his hips once he’s done ripping off the pencil skirt that made Jack unable to run away from his attentions. Not that the brassieres he stuffs his tits into aren’t a huge turn on, but Gabe will talk about those in another moment. He has a weakness for ass, after all.

It’s something about Jack’s perfect, round ass that wakes up the evolved version of the monster of teenager lust inside Gabe’s loins, and he’s sure he’ll follow that ass wherever it takes him, be it a retirement house in Indiana or the burning depths of the underground labs at the Zurich base.

**Author's Note:**

> i think probably most of you know but just in case, a 'waspie' is a corset that only covers the waist, popularized in the 1950s when dior came out with his new look. if you got this far, thank you very much for reading, and i would also like to thank the twitter r76 community that comes up with the most beautiful threads for this ship.


End file.
